Only For Him
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Feliciano bertanya,"Apa Kak Francis tidak punya orang yang disukai?". Francis terdiam. Unrequited Love. Warning inside. Related to "Foolish Me" and "Answer".


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. Boy's Love. Hints for FrUK (Unrequited Love). Slight Brother complex.

**Writer's Note** : Ini cerita tentang Francis yang merupakan sepupu Lovino ("Foolish Me") dan Feliciano ("Answer"). Timeline di cerita ini adalah beberapa waktu setelah kedua cerita tersebut. Lovino dan Feliciano adalah saudara kembar di cerita ini. Italic = isi hati/ pikiran Francis.

* * *

**Only for Him  
**

by

Ryuna Ohime

* * *

"Ve~ve~~!"

Feliciano bersenandung riang sambil terus mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari dalam lemari pakaian. Ia hampir mengeluarkan semua bajunya ketika Francis melewati kamarnya. Kakak sepupunya itu baru saja dari dapur untuk mengambil secangkir kopi hangat sebagai penahan kantuknya di tengah malam ini. Ia memperhatikan tingkah laku Feliciano beberapa saat dari pintu yang hanya terbuka seperempat lalu melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas dini hari. Keheranan merasukinya karena ia tahu bahwa jam tidur kedua sepupunya itu sama meski Lovino maupun Feliciano tidak sekamar lagi. Seharusnya jam sembilan tadi, keduanya telah tidur. Pria dengan rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu ini pun masuk ke kamar adik sepupunya itu.

"Feli," panggilnya sambil membuka lebar pintu kamar Feliciano.

"Kak Francis ve~," Feliciano menoleh ke kakak sepupunya yang masuk. Francis bertanya heran, "Kenapa kau mengeluarkan semua bajumu?"

Feliciano meletakkan tumpukan baju terakhir di atas tempat tidurnya lalu tersenyum yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan kebahagiaannya, "Besok, aku kencan ve~!"

"Ha?" Francis kaget sesaat lalu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum memandang Feli. Adik sepupunya itu baru resmi menjadi kekasih orang yang disukainya ketika ia berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Feliciano yang baginya sangatlah polos dan murni itu kini sudah memiliki sandaran hati. Orang yang akan selalu menyayangi dan melindunginya. Francis pun menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum bahagia. Turut bergembira akan Feliciano. Ia maju mendekati Feliciano dan memeluknya tanpa bicara apapun dari bibirnya yang masih tersenyum. Feliciano sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa kakak sepupunya tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi ia membalas pelukan Francis dengan senang ketika mendengar sepupunya berkata, "Kau sudah besar ya…sudah menjadi milik orang lain…"

"Oi, Feli, besok jad…" kata-kata Lovino yang baru saja mau memasuki kamar Feliciano terputus melihat adik kembarnya dan sepupunya yang mesum berpelukan. Pertanyaan yang diniatkannya untuk bertanya diganti dengan teriakan marah sambil mendekati keduanya, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGG!"

Ia langsung memisahkan mereka dan berdiri di depan Feliciano dengan sikap menantang Francis seolah ia harus melindungi Feliciano dari mahluk buas di depan mereka, "Jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Pelit!" Francis tersenyum jahil lalu memeluk Lovino dengan tiba-tiba seraya berkata, "Hahaha…aku tahu, kau juga mau dipeluk 'kan?"

"LEPASKAN MESUM SIALAN!" teriak Lovino penuh kemarahan dan siap melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah sepupunya yang berhasil mengelak dengan tawa meremehkan. Francis mengejek, "Lovi iri! Feli dipeluk, dia tidak. Lovi iri!"

Francis menerima serangan tak berarturan dari kedua tangan Lovino yang bisa tergolong meninju. Ia mengelak dengan lancar sementara Lovino semakin kesal karena hanya memukul angin lewat. Mereka sibuk menyerang dan menghindar saat Feliciano mendekati Lovino dan memeluk kakak kembarnya itu dari belakang untuk menghentikan serangan Lovino dan berkata dengan wajah senangnya seperti biasa, "Ve~ aku peluk kakak. Kakak jangan iri ve~~. Jangan pukul Kak Francis ve~!"

Melihat itu, baik Francis maupun Lovino menghela nafas bersamaan. Keinginan Francis yang ingin mengejek Lovino langsung hilang. Begitu juga dengan keinginan Lovino untuk memukul Francis. Kepolosan Feliciano selalu berhasil meredam pertengkaran yang bisa berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah antara Francis dan Lovino. Karena Feliciano jugalah, bahwa keajaiban terjadi dengan masih mampunya mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu atap yang sama. Mereka berdua menatap Feliciano yang masih tersenyum. Lovino yang kehilangan amarahnya membalikkan badannya menghadap adik kembarnya dan mulai balas memeluknya sambil menggerutu, "Adik bodoh…"

"Ve~~~!"

Pemuda Prancis brembut pirang bergelombang itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang kembar itu. Ia pun mendekati mereka dan bertanya, "Jadi, kenapa kalian berdua belum tidur? Feli, besok kau ada kencan, tidurlah cepat."

"Tapi Kak Fancis, aku belum memilih baju ve~," Feliciano dan Lovino saling melepaskan pelukan lalu berdiri di depan Francis. "Aku dari tadi mencari baju mana yang cocok, tapi belum dapet ve~."

Francis memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat tumpukan baju di atas ranjang dan memandang Feliciano secara bergantian. Adik sepupunya yang selalu tidur cepat dan tak pernah tampak memiliki beban pikiran, kini masih bangun di tengah malam hanya karena belum menemukan baju yang cocok untuk dipakai besok. Mau tak mau, Francis merasa geli dan terharu sendiri dalam hati. Merasa senang, bahwa adik sepupunya yang kembar itu menganggap hari esok begitu penting hingga rela belum tidur sampai sekarang. Ia tersenyum karena pemahamannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kubantu mencarikan baju yang cocok, " kata Francis berjalan ke ranjang Feliciano untuk mulai memilihkan baju. Feliciano mengikutinya sementara Lovino berdiri diam di tempatnya tadi membuat Francis heran lalu bertanya pada adik sepupunya yang memang tak ramah itu, "Lovi, kau tidurlah. Sudah malam. Aku saja yang membantu mencarikan baju untuk Feli."

Lovino masih berdiri diam hingga kali ini Francis menghentikan tangannya untuk menoleh ke Lovino. Dilihatnya Lovino menundukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi kesal tertahan. Dia juga bisa membaca kalau Lovino sekarang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Menyimpan kata-katanya seperti biasa. Namun, yang dapat ditebaknya adalah Lovino masih ingin memukulnya hingga Francis menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak usah marah lagi. Aku cuma main-main tadi, tidak usah kesal lagi. Biasanya juga begitu kan?"

Kebisuan yang menjawab Francis. Lovino masih tidak bergerak atau bersuara. Ia juga tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya membuat Francis sedikit merasa takut bahwa kali ini akan dipukul sungguhan oleh Lovino. Ia yang lebih tua dari Lovino dan Feliciano, tentunya bisa menghindari atau menang mudah jika bertengkar dengan Lovino. Tapi, kadang ia merelakan dirinya dipukul oleh adik sepupunya itu. Bukan karena tak bisa menghindar, melainkan karena adik sepupunya yang satu itu tak akan puas sampai berhasil memukul Francis sehingga ia pura-pura mengalah yang sampai sekarang Lovino tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa memukul Francis karena kakak sepupunya itu mengalah.

"Ve~," Feliciano menyela, "Kakak juga kencan besok 'kan?"

"Eh?" Francis memandang Feliciano heran lalu kembali memandang Lovino yang kini ekspresinya telah berubah. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tubuhnya menegang. Ia juga baru saja menjadi kekasih orang yang disukainya saat ulang tahun juga. Singkat kata, sepupunya yang kembar ini mendapat pacar di hari ulang tahun mereka. Francis mulai tersenyum sementara Lovino tiba-tiba berkata dengan sok angkuh, "A-aku tidak memukulmu hari ini, Mesum Sialan! Ja-jadi kau harus menuruti perintahku."

Francis dan Feliciano yang sangat mengenal sifat Lovino mulai tertawa. Mereka mengerti mengapa Lovino belum meninggalkan kamar itu. Lovino tidak akan mengatakan apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan gambalang ataupun kata-kata halus. Sekalipun ia mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan jujur, perkataannya selalu diiringi nada mencemooh dan kasar. Lovino yang malu karena tidak suka ditertawakan berkata, "Ja-jangan terta-tawa! De-dengarkan perintahku!"

"Baik, baik. Aku juga akan memilihkan baju untukmu, Lovi, " kata Francis setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya yang telah membuat sudut matanya nyaris dilewati airmata karena kebanyakan tertawa. Lovino memasang wajah kesalnya yang khas, "Aku belum bilang apa perintahnya!"

"Oh," Francis tersenyum menggoda sepupunya yang tengah malu itu. "Jadi, apa perintahmu?"

Lovino memalingkan wajah merahnya dari pandangan sepupu dan adik kembarnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran menaham malunya ketika mengatakan dengan pelan, "P-pilihkan aku baju untuk besok…"

Francis tersenyum lalu ia menarik si kembar dengan kedua tangannya agar jatuh ke pelukannya. Feliciano membalas sementara Lovino berusaha melepaskan pelukan saat Francis membelai lembut kepala mereka yang berada dalam pelukannya. Ia tertawa terlebih dahulu sebelum berkata, "Aaahhh…adik-adik kecilku ini sudah besar. Kakak jadi bahagia…"

Setelah Francis mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya, maka ia pun mulai memilihkan baju untuk kedua adik sepupunya yang kembar itu. Sebelumnya ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya, Antonio, menyukai Lovino dan ia pun turut menjadi tumbal sebagai tempat curahan hati Antonio untuk mendengarkan segala ceritanya dan keluh kesahnya tentang Lovino yang cuek. Sedari awal ia mengikuti perkembangan cerita Antonio dalam mendekati Lovino menghasilkan kesimpulan kalau kesempatan sahabatnya itu bisa merebut hati Lovino hampir mendekati 0%. Tidak nol sama sekali. Tapi nyaris. Karena itulah sehari sebelum hari ulang tahun Lovino, Francis menyuruh Antonio mengajaknya berkencan sekali sebagai penghibur hati untuk Antonio jika ditolak saat menyatakan cinta. Siapa sangka kalau justru berhasil.

Pemuda Francis itu membalik-balikkan baju-baju sambil bersenandung riang. Ia senang adik-adiknya yang manis kini memiliki sebuah cinta. Dan ia mengharapkan cinta mereka akan berlangsung selamanya. Francis memohonkan segala yang terbaik dalam hati namun, ditengah-tengah pikiran Francis yang memilih baju untuk keduanya ini, tiba-tiba ia menghentikan doa-doanya dalam hati. Ia menyadari sesuatu dari tumpukan baju-baju yang bukan hanya berisi baju Feliciano, tapi juga telah dicampur baju Lovino yang diminta Francis untuk dibawakan ke kamar Feliciano agar mudah memasangkan baju untuk mereka. Dari tumpukan baju-baju yang menggunung itu, selalu terdapat 2 baju atau celana yang sama dari tiap jenis baju. Kalaupun ada yang beda, perbedaannya hanyalah beda warna.

Dengan wajah kaget dan tak percaya, Francis segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sepupu-sepupunya yang duduk di dekat meja belajar samping ranjang. Mereka bertukar pandang, antara pandangan heran dan kaget milik Francis dengan pandangan bingung si kembar. Francis bertanya, "Baju kalian semuanya kembar?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si kembar saling pandang sebelum menjawab polos secara bersamaan, "Kami 'kan kembar. Apa salahnya?"

Francis menepuk dahinya dan tertawa hambar, "Hahahahaha….aku yang salah karena tidak menyadarinya…"

"Kau tidak sadar kami kembar?" celetuk Lovino. Francis memandangnya dengan kesal yang ditahan, "Bukan itu! Walau kalian itu kembar, pribadi kalian itu bertolak belakang! Kalian tidak bisa memakai _style_ yang sama dalam berpakaian. Dan kuingatkan, jangan lagi membeli baju yang sama!"

"Ve~~? Kenapa tidak boleh kak?" Feliciano tidak mengerti. Lovino pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti tapi tidak bertanya. Hanya menatap bingung Francis hingga ia mengacak-acak rambutnya bagian depan karena tak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskan pada si kembar.

"Dengarkan kakak," kata Francis serius pada keduanya. Si kembar pun mendengarkan dengan serius. "Feli, kau itu tidak sedingin Lovi. Lovi, jangan marah. Aku berkata serius."

Lovino yang siap marah kembali tenang lalu kembali ikut mendengarkan Francis, "Karena itu gaya kalian akan berbeda. Lovi lebih cocok dengan _style_ baju yang terkesan dewasa. Berkesan _cool_. Tapi untuk Feli, lebih cocok memakai style baju yang terkesan manis. Tapi bukan berarti seperti anak-anak."

Si kembar memiringkan kepala menandakan mereka masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kakak sepupu mereka itu. Francis tahu mereka tidak mengerti dan segera membongkar baju-baju yang dia pilah-pilah tadi. Ia mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan contoh pada mereka. Ketika ia menemukan dua celana yang berbeda, ia berkata sambil menunjukkan kedua celana itu, "Coba sekarang kalian pakai celana ini dulu."

Lovino dan Feliciano mengambil celana itu dan mulai membuka celana tidur mereka yang sama modelnya. Hanya berbeda warna. Lalu memakai celana yang dipilihkan Francis. Kakak sepupu mereka itu masih sibuk membongkar tumpukan baju untuk mencari atasan yang cocok dengan celana-celana yang dipilihkannya. "Sudah ve~~," didengarnya Feliciano memberitahukan dan ia pun membalikkan badan untuk melihatnya. Karena si kembar masih memakai atasan piyama mereka, Francis berkata, "Lepas atasan kalian juga."

Mereka pun menurut. Setelah mereka membuka atasan piyama mereka, Francis berteriak, "UWOOOOOO!" lalu dengan kecepatan tangannya yang tak terlihat mengambil sebuah kamera DSLR Nikon D5000 yang juga telah terpasang Nikon SB-900 Speedlight flash, entah dari mana, mengarahkannya pada si kembar. Ia pun tanpa bertanya pada keduanya langsung menekan tombol shutter kamera itu yang ditanggapi Lovino dengan teriakan marah, "MESUM SIALAN!"

"Tunggu dulu, Lovi," kata Francis menghentikan aksi memotretya. "Aku mengambil foto kalian supaya nanti mudah memperlihatkan pada kalian berdua perbedaan style yang bagus untuk kalian!"

Sekali lagi, Lovino tidak jadi marah dan membiarkan Francis mengambil foto tubuh mereka yang setengah telanjang dari berbagai sisi. Kemudian, Francis memilihkan jenis sepatu untuk mereka. _Boots_ untuk Lovino yang memakai jeans panjang berwarna biru gelap dan _sneakers_ untuk Feliciano yang memakai celana searna matanya dengan panjang selutut. Untuk atasannya, ia memilihkan shirt putih polos dan hitam. _Shirt_ hitam tangan pendek dengan bentuk leher V diberikan pada Lovino, sementara _shirt _putihbergaris-garisdengan panjang sampai siku dan berleher tinggi diberikan pada Feliciano. Selanjutnya ia memberikan blazer panjang sewarna coklat gelap pada Lovino dan fashion vest berwarna hitam pada Feliciano.

"Lebih dekat lagi," Francis memberikan arahan pada sepupunya yang telah berpakaian sempurna dan ia akan mengambil foto terakhir dari mereka. "Bagus!"

"Ve~~makasih Kak Francis," Feliciano memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Francis membalasnya sekaligus memberikan kecupan singkat di kepala Feliciano dan berkata,"Sama-sama, Feli."

Ia melepaskan pelukan dan berkata pada mereka berdua untuk mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama agar baju yang mau dipakai besok tidak kusut. Setelah mereka berganti pakaian dan sedang membereskan baju-baju yang tidak dipilih untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam lemari, tiba-tiba Feliciano bertanya, "Kak Francis tidak ada kencan besok ve~?"

"Aku tidak kencan siang hari," ia yang masih melipat-lipat baju yang berantakan memberikan senyuman jahil lalu menoleh pada Feliciano untuk mengedipkan satu matanya dengan singkat, "tapi malam hari."

"Dasar mesum," celetuk Lovino yang juga melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan Francis dan adik kembarnya. Feliciano kembali bertanya, "Apa Kak Francis tidak punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja ada," Francis tersenyum bangga. Lovino menghela nafas melihat itu lalu berkata, "Yang dimaksudkan Feli itu, orang yang kau sukai mesum bodoh! Bukan pacar yang tiap hati kau ganti!"

"Iya Kak Francis ve~."

Si kembar kini menatap Francis yang terdiam. Ia tahu sedari awal maksud pertanyaan Feliciano. Orang yang disukai Francis. Orang yang membuat hati Francis selalu dalam kegelisahan dan merasakan berbagai emosi meski hanya satu gerakan dari dirinya. Orang yang selalu memenuhi pikiran Francis dimanapun, kapanpun, dan di saat seperti apapun. Orang yang tak akan mungkin pernah atau bisa dilupakan Francis. Satu-satunya orang yang telah mencuri sekaligus menghancurkan hatinya tanpa seizinnya. Satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya. Francis tak pernah memberitahukan siapapun mengenai dirinya yang selalu, hingga sekarang, masih di hatinya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan dengan menolak menjawab pertanyaannya adiknya yang manis itu.

Francis tersenyum lembut. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang disembunyikan. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak ada!" jawab Lovino tegas. Tetapi jawaban Feliciano lain, "Pasti ada! Kak Francis pasti punya! Kakak 'kan tampan ve~."

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban kedua sepupunya. Karena pujian Feliciano, Francis pun berniat untuk memberitahukannya, "Kau salah kali ini, Lovi. Tentu saja aku punya."

Feliciano tersenyum senang, "Ve~~ benar 'kan? Apa dia tidak marah Kak Francis selingkuh? Kakak jangan menyakiti hatinya ve~~."

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa mendengar perkataan Feliciano, "Tidak. Dia tidak pernah marah, Feli. Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak menyakitinya."

"Ve~~? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kami tidak berpacaran, Feli, "jawaban tenang yang diiringi senyum lembut itu membuat Lovino dan Feliciano tercengang. Mereka tahu kakak sepupu mereka ini memang _playboy_. Tidak pernah memiliki satu pasangan tetap dan selalu berganti pasangan tiap malam untuk menemani 'tidur'nya. Sampai sekarang, tidak ada orang yang menolak rayuan sepupu mereka itu. Dan dari ekspresi Francis yang biasanya terkesan sombong jika membicarakan masalah ini, sekarang tampak datar. Nyaris tak ada emosi. Si kembar pun seketika itu juga tahu bahwa orang yang dibicarakan Francis itu adalah orang spesial. Orang yang benar-benar menetap di hatinya. Bahkan sekarang. Mereka diam sesaat sampai Lovino bertanya, "Kau ditolak?"

_Rambut pirang itu menjadi berantakan karena angin yang berhembus. Alis mata tebal yang menaungi mata sewarna emerald itu selalu menyimpan rahasia. Bibirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk membalas ejekan itu masih terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Tubuhnya yang kecil, sungguh mengundang niat orang untuk mendekapnya dekat. Dengan erat. Tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia lelaki tegar yang tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang yang disayanginya. Rambutnya yang pendek selalu menampakkan tengkuknya yang halus. Kata-kata kasarnya selalu menyembunyikan perhatian yang ingin ditunjukkannya. Dia orang yang sangat susah mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kikuk. Membuatnya semakin lucu. Membuat orang semakin ingin mencintainya._

"Aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya, jadi ku rasa tak bisa kubilang aku ditolaknya," lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan senyuman tenang. Lovino yang tidak mengerti alasan Francis, bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada dia?"

"Karena…" Francis mengalihkan matanya memandang jendela kamar. Lebih tepatnya memandang kegelapan malam di luar. Melihat bintang yang bertebaran sebelum menjawab dengan nada datar, "…dia bersama _(mencintai)_ orang lain."

_Berada di sisinya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Bisa menikmati perubahan suasana hatinya. Senang, ia tersenyum bahagia. Sedih, ia menangis sesenggukan. Kesal, ia mengeluarkan kata-kata makiannya. Sebagai teman. Menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi berada di sisinya juga adalah hal paling menyakitkan. Tak bisa merengkuhnya. Tak bisa memeluknya. Tak bisa mendekapnya. Juga tak bisa melarang hatinya yang memperhatikan orang lain. Tak bisa memilikinya._ _Untuk selamanya..._

"Huwaaaa….." Feliciano yang berlinangan airmata segera mendekati Francis dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Francis. Ia menangis di pundak Francis, "Maaf Kak…seharusnya aku tidak bertanya…"

Feliciano maupun Lovino mengerti apa yang dikatakan Francis. Mereka tahu, bahwa orang yang dibicarakan Francis memang orang yang sungguh dicintainya. Mereka memahami apa yang Francis rasakan karena sebelum mereka bisa bersama kekasih mereka sekarang, mereka pun merasakan itu. Sakit karena tak bisa memiliki…

"Hei, hei," Francis menghela nafas sambil membelai Feliciano yang masih menangis. Ia berkata, "Jangan menangis, Feli. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia kok sekarang. Dan bukannya aku berganti kekasih itu tanpa menyayangi mereka. Aku tahu dan ingat setiap nama serta pribadi mereka. Aku sayang mereka kok."

_Meski tidak dengan memakai hati. _

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Feliciano justru tambah menangis. Francis yang bingung mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada Lovino, "Hei, Lovi. Bujuk dulu Feli sup-". Kata-katanya terhenti melihat Lovino menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan sungguh mudah ditebak kalau dia juga sedang menangis. Francis pun menghela nafas sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Lovino ke dalam pelukannya. Feliciano yang merasakan tubuh kakak kembarnya mendekat, menurunkan tangannya yang tadi melingkar di leher sepupu mereka sehingga Lovino bisa menaruh kepalanya di pundak kanan Francis. Sementara Feliciano menangis di pundak kiri Francis. Bisa mereka rasakan tangan besar Francis membelai lembut kepala mereka. Francis mengecup dahi mereka masing-masing dengan lembut. Penuh sayang dan rasa terima kasih pada adik-adik sepupunya yang manis.

"Sudah, sudah," ucapnya lembut, menenangkan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Besok, kalian kencan 'kan? Jangan sampai mata kalian bengkak karena menangis."

Si kembar mengeratkan pelukan. Lovino berkata di sela tangisnya, "Bo-doh…" sementara Feliciano hanya bergumam dalam tangisnya,"Ve~ve~~~"

"Percayalah," Francis tersenyum senang. Ia baru kali ini merasa begitu disayangi setelah sekian lama. Lalu melanjutkan dengan penuh rasa bersyukur dan berterima kasih, "Kakak sungguh bahagia sekarang…"

* * *

_Hatiku_

_Hanya ada satu._

_Dan_

_Itu sudah kupakai untuk mencintaimu._

_Arthur..._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story!

Please review if you don't mind ^^

.

**Catatan** : **[Fic ini hanya berhubungan dengan "Foolish Me" dan "Answer". Tidak berhubungan dengan USUK series meski Francis di sini suka dengan Arthur].** Aku tahu kalau France ada memiliki pairing lain selain UK, tapi aku malah bikin fic tentang dia dengan _unrequited love_. Maaf buat fans-nya France yang tidak setuju France patah hati seperti ini X'(.

Maaf juga untuk pembaca yang menginginkan kelanjutan USUK series. Fict yang itu tak bisa ku update semingguan ini. Mungkin setelah valentine.

Dan buat pembaca yang ingin melihat double date SpaMano dan GerIta, tolong beritahu. Inspirasi baju untuk si Kembar dari baju yang dipakai SUJU. XP  
O iya, besok hari terakhir polling (jika tidak tahu polling apa, silahkan lihat profile-ku), selamat memilih!

Terima kasih…


End file.
